Jotana
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Miley and Jackson are the brother and sister of the Jonas brothers and they have an older sister in this story. Miley suffers from EESS and her brothers try to 'raise her' they way they've been raised. They don't understand her conditoion
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own THE JONAS BROTHERS and I don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

Sandra and John Jonas had seven children. The oldest was Addison. She was the only one in the family who had no musical interest. She was interested in poetry instead. She was now a collage student studying writing.

Kevin came along 25 months later. Addison had just turned 2. Kevin was the sweetest baby ever but he was a bit of a flake. Discipline was a bit of a challenge with Kevin. Eventually they had to start using mild physical punishment from time to time.

Joseph (or Joe) came along 2 years later. He was cool. He had a lot of energy but he was easy to refocus if he needed to be. All they had to do was say "no, no, Joe" and he would stop doing what he was doing. Still from time to time even Joe needed to be corrected.

Nick was their serious child and studious child. He was 13 months younger than Joe. He never needed to be taken in hand. Sometimes he had to be scolded or distracted but he never had to be punished. After Nick was born the doctor advised Sandy she would not be able to get pregnant again.

Five years later she did get pregnant again. Frankie was born on Addison's half birthday. It was a great surprise. Frankie was a very good thinker and he had a lot of great ideas. He often felt though that he had to compete for his brothers attention against their music.

Frankie also had a twin brother. They named him Jackson. Jackson was sweet. He was all boy however. Often he had to be taken in hand or turned over a lap when he did something dangerous.

All of this was working just fine for 2 years. Than two years later Sandy got pregnant again. She ended up having her second girl. The boys and Addison decided on the name Miley. That's what they named her.

From the beginning Miley was different than the rest of them. She was a very quiet baby. She could sense when something was wrong and it would bother her very much. They could tell because she wouldn't just cry. She would scream.

Next on Jotana

((Just a snippet))

"Mom I'll watch Miley when you go out"

"Thanks sweetheart"

((Sandy and John get back a few hours later))

"Mommy, daddy Nicky hitted me"

"NICK WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING,"

"That's what you guys do when Jackson is bad and Kevin and Joe and even Frankie"

"It's different with your sister Nick. She has a condition. Now go to your room and when you come out you will apologize to your sister. You'll also be doing her chore for the next week"

Nick stomped upstairs


	2. Nick Gets Scolded

Sandra had to go out shopping one day. It was only for a couple of hours. Jackson was sick and she had to go pick up his medication. Unfortunately the older kids were out. So she would have to take Nick and Miley too.

"Mom," Nick offered, "I'll watch Miley while you go out"  
Sandra paused. Nick was only nine. He was on the other hand a very responsible child. She'd only be out a couple of hours. There neighbor, Robbie lived right next door so in an emergency Nick could always go to him.

"Thank you sweetheart," Sandra said, "I'll only be gone a little while. If you need anything call Robbie from next door. Miley's asleep now so if she wakes up just color with her or read to her or something. You can order a pizza for lunch. I love you"

"Love you too mom"

Sandra and John got back a few hours later. Sandra from the store and John from work. Miley came downstairs. She was clearly upset.

"Mommy, daddy," she sniffled, "Nick hitted me"

"Nick," Sandra asked sternly, "Why would you do that"

"That's what you guys do when Jackson is bad," Nick argued, "and Kevin and Joe and even Frankie. She drew on the walls of her room"

"It's different with your sister Nick," John scolded, "she has a condition. Now you will go to your room and when you are allowed to come out you **will **apologize to your sister. You will also be doing her chores for a week"

Nick stomped upstairs. He was angry. He didn't understand why the rules applied to everyone except for Miley. She was bad. She should have been punished. But when he tried to handle the situation he got in trouble. It wasn't fair. It didn't make sense to him.

Nine minutes later Sandra and John knocked on Nick's door.

"Are you ready to come out," Sandra asked.

"I guess but why did I get in trouble for doing what you guys do"

"It's because your sister is very sensitive. Things that don't hurt you guys very much will hurt her a lot more. It hurts her inside. She has a hard time letting go"

"Can't she just get over it," Nick asked.

"It's not that simple kiddo," John said, "We love you all and we need what's best for you all"

Next on Jotana

((Just a snippet))

"Nick what you did was wrong. You need to make it right"

"How can I do that?"

"Well mom and I are going to give you a choice. You can either be corrected like you did to your sister or you can do her chores and she gets your allowance for the next month"

"WHAT! That's not fair"

"Well maybe you have a different idea"

((Nick grins))

"Actually, I do"


	3. Unfair

"Nick," John said, "What you did was wrong. You need to make it right"  
Nick frowned. He didn't really see how what he did was so wrong. Miley did something wrong so why couldn't she be punished like the rest of them.

"How do I make it right," Nick asked.

"Well mom and I are going to give you a choice"  
Nick smiled. He liked choices.

"You can either be corrected like you did to your sister or you can do her chores and she gets your allowance for a month"

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR," Nick yelled

"Well maybe you have a different idea," John said  
Nick grinned.

"Actually I do," he said, "What if we let her sing with us at the next concert. She could sing backup"

"She can sing solo," John said

"Great. So low nobody can hear her"

"NICOLAS!"

"Sorry but why should she get a solo," Nick whined

"Nick you did wrong," John said, "You can't get away with it"

"Fine. She can sing solo. But only one song"

"Half the songs"

"Two songs?"

"You're not very good at negotiation are you," John said, "HALF THE SONGS"

"UGH! She's gonna ruin the concert"

"No. She has a very good voice"

"She's just a kid"

"Now I'll go tell her the good news," John said

"I'll come with you," Sandra said  
Nick glared as they left. It wasn't fair. Miley got away with everything. Even Jackson would agree it's not fair."


End file.
